


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Richie and Eddie go on their first (not) date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i'm writing a much larger piece, and it was getting hella intense, so i had to take a break, and my friend prompted this. just. fluff. pure fluff. 
> 
> also, i know the return of the living dead came out in '85, and this fic is set in like '92/'93? it's freaking derry and when small towns have theaters, they often show old stuff so.
> 
> i hope you like it!

The rain was coming down hard. Richie Tozier didn’t think it should be allowed to rain during the summer, that kids were locked up in class enough during the winter, this should be the time for them to be free. At least he could play _Street Fighter_ as long as the quarters didn’t run out. He looked up as Eddie Kaspbrak came over with a Coke, slurping it down noisily.

“Stop distracting me,” Richie whined. “You’re going to make me lose my concentration.” The noise enough was distracting, and Richie might have been able to block it out if it weren’t for the fact that it was _Eddie_ making the noise. Eddie with his polo shirts, and clean cut hair, and snappy comebacks, he was enough to drive anyone to distraction.

“Stop what? I’m just standing here,” Eddie said leaning on the machine, still sucking on the straw. Richie groaned.

“That noise!” Richie griped, and Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie took a deep breath and looked out at the rain.

“Jesus, it’s coming down hard,” Eddie said. Richie didn’t even glance up.

“Guess you’re stuck in here for a while then,” Richie said without much sympathy. Richie died, and groaned. “Fuck,” he yelled loudly, and one of the workers looked over at him. They weren’t allowed to cuss, and if caught would be asked to leave. “Sorry,” Richie said and ducked down. “Great,” he muttered as they went to the door. “Now what?”

“I have an umbrella,” Eddie offered, and Richie laughed.

“I mean, what should we do now?” Richie asked. It wasn’t every day just him and Eddie got to hang out without the other Losers.

“We could go back to my house and watch TV,” Eddie offered, and Richie shook his head, no.

“Your mom doesn’t like me, and we’ll probably have to watch whatever she’s watching,” Richie pointed out. He thought for a moment, reaching in his pocket. “We could go get some ice cream.” Eddie shook his head, no.

“I don’t have any money, besides, you know what dairy does to me,” Eddie said. Richie pulled out a handful of Lactaid pills he’d found at the drugstore.

“They were giving out free samples,” Richie said, shrugging his shoulders. “My treat for the ice cream.” Eddie studied him, eyebrow raised.

“Why?” Eddie asked a moment later, holding out his hand. Richie dropped the pills into Eddie’s outstretched hand.

“Because I’m a nice guy,” Richie snapped. Eddie studied him for a moment longer.

“Ok, but we have to be quick, because if I come home soaked, my mom won’t let me out for a week,” Eddie said. Richie groaned.

“Ok,” Richie said. They set off down the road to the ice cream shop. There were a few other kids in there, most of them younger and with their mothers. Eddie and Richie walked up to the counter and looked at all the flavors. Eddie got vanilla bean, and Richie got strawberry. Richie paid with a few crinkly dollars pulled from his pocket. Richie and Eddie sat in a back corner, sitting side by side in the booth. If Eddie thought it was weird, he didn’t say anything. Although really, it wasn’t weird. Richie and Eddie were almost always together, their bodies pressed together whether it was in that stupid hammock, shoved in a booth with the rest of their friends, or on a couch. Richie’s favorite spot in the world was squished between a friend and Eddie.

Outside the rain lessened, but neither of them got up. When Eddie was done with his ice cream, he turned, leaning back against the window and pulling a leg up between them, pushing his leg into Richie’s hip. Richie glanced at the time on Eddie’s wrist watch.

“Can you believe summer is already almost gone?” Eddie asked. “This summer went by so fast.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Richie said letting his head slide forward. As he sat up, he managed to get ice cream in his hair and all over one side of his glasses. “Shit,” he said. He went to pull them off, but Eddie pulled them off before he could respond, laughing.

“Let me go clean these,” Eddie said, laughing. He climbed over the seat behind Richie, shoving him further down on the table. “I really can’t take you anywhere.” Richie blushed.

“Uh, I believe I brought you here, so really I can’t be in public,” Richie pointed out, laughing. “Hurry up with my glasses before I fuck something else up.”

“Be right back,” Eddie said and left. He came back a minute later with clean glasses and a damp paper towel. “Don’t move,” Eddie instructed as he wiped the ice cream from Richie’s face and hair. When he was done, he dropped them on the table and put Richie’s glasses on for him. Eddie took Richie’s ice cream as he wiped his hands on the paper towel and Eddie took a large bite of Richie’s cone, cream dripping down one corner of his mouth. Eddie handed it back and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“What should we do now?” Richie asked knowing Eddie would probably want to get home before Mrs. K came after him.

“They’re playing _Return of the Living Dead_ at the theater,” Eddie said. “Wanna go?”

“I don’t have any more money,” Richie said. Eddie shrugged.

“We’ll have to sneak in anyway, it’s rated ‘R,’” Eddie said. Richie looked over at his friend. “I heard a chick gets completely naked.” Richie’s stomach flopped a little, but he smiled.

“Cool!” Richie said with fake enthusiasm he hoped Eddie wouldn’t notice. “Let’s go.” They got up and left the shop, walking across town to the theater. The movie was just starting as they got there. They went around to the alley and went in the back, and ducked in, finding seats up near the front.

The first bit was a little boring in Richie’s opinion, just a lot of people talking, but it wasn’t long before one of the assholes slammed the tube with the zombie in it, releasing zombie gas everywhere.

“Disgusting,” Eddie whispered as the zombie in the tube melted.

“They are all so fucked,” Richie said.

“Shh,” Eddie hissed back. They fell silent again until the teens broke into the graveyard. “Who would do that? And why?” Eddie asked.

“Scared already?” Richie teased, and Eddie just shot him a look.

“Shut up, you turd,” Eddie whispered. He flinched a few minutes later when the boss guy began beating the half dog with a crutch. Richie looked over at him, wishing he had the guts to suggest they go see something else, go do something else. Hell, he’d put up with Mrs. K. He knew the movie was only going to get worse.

“Why would she strip in a graveyard?” Eddie hissed a few minutes later as one of the teens took off all her clothes except her leg warmers that came up over her thighs. Richie glanced over at his friend.

“I thought you wanted to see that,” Richie jeered, and Eddie elbowed him.

“It just doesn’t make any sense plot wise,” Eddie said. They turned their attention back to the screen where the story had moved back to the adults. Eddie flinched as the first zombie came rushing out of the freezer and threw itself at the boss. He shoved his face into Richie’s shoulder as the man sawed off the zombie’s head. Richie slid his fingers through Eddie’s.

“I’ll tell you when it’s safe to look again,” Richie promised. They held hands through the rest of the movie, and Eddie shoved his face into Richie’s shoulder during all the scary parts. When the movie ended, and the house lights came up, Eddie held tightly to Richie’s hand and stared down at his knees.

“You ok, Eds?” Richie asked when he didn’t move.

“I’m fine,” Eddie said.

“You sure?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded. Slowly he pulled his hand away from Richie’s but they didn’t quite stop touching.

“Sorry,” Eddie said, still staring at his knees.

“It’s cool,” Richie said pulling Eddie’s hand back into his and squeezing for a moment before they got up. Still holding hands, they left the way they came in, and stood in the back alley for a moment. “Maybe we could do this again. Go see a movie, just you and me,” Richie said staring out to the street. It had stopped raining, but it was still wet outside. The sunset was beautiful.

“Sure,” Eddie said. “I would- I mean, that would be nice.” Richie dropped Eddie’s hand and they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

“Great,” Richie said. He looked over at Eddie again.

“Are you going to be ok getting home?” Richie asked. “It’s getting dark.” Eddie looked up.

“Shit,” he whispered. “My mom’s gonna kill me.”

“I’ll walk you home,” Richie offered. “At least keep the zombies away. Can’t do much about your mom.” Eddie looked up at Richie.

“You don’t have to do that,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged.

“I want to,” Richie said. Eddie licked his lips.

“Ok,” Eddie said. They set off down the street in the direction of Eddie’s house. The whole way they talked about the movie, about how they hoped they had the same classes the next year.

“What if they split us up?” Eddie asked. “Us meaning the Losers,” he clarified.

“We’ll always have lunch,” Richie said staring at his feet as he tried to balance on the curb and splashed into the puddle.

“Jesus, Richie, you’re getting me all wet,” Eddie complained. Richie smirked a little and grabbed Eddie’s arms, pretending to pull Eddie into the gutter with him. “Richie, stop! If I get wet-” Eddie yelled and Richie pushed him back up to safety.

“Don’t worry, Eds, I wouldn’t do anything to risk you getting locked up for the week,” Richie said. He looked up at the other boy and bit his lip, hand still on Eddie’s elbow. He let Eddie go and got up on the sidewalk, throwing an arm around his shoulders, his shoes squeaking as he walked.

“I don’t know how you can stand to have wet feet,” Eddie said leaning a little into Richie’s space. Richie shrugged.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Richie said.

“Nothing ever seems to bother you,” Eddie said, laughing as they walked up to Eddie’s house. Before he could lose his nerve, Richie pulled Eddie close and kissed him awkwardly on the cheek before letting him go.

“Bye, Eddie!” Richie yelled. Running off, he turned and smirked at the look of shock on Eddie’s face as the other boy stood there, hand on his cheek. “See you tomorrow.” Eddie came running after him and nearly slammed into Richie when Richie stopped suddenly. Eddie pulled Richie close and kissed him on the lips.

“See you tomorrow,” Eddie said and rushed back to his house. Richie blinked after him, shocked. He walked home in a daze. Thunder boomed as he came in the front door.

“Richie, that you?” His mom called from the kitchen. Richie wandered in and looked around. Dinner was almost ready. He washed his hands and started getting plates together to set the table, and his mom paused and looked at him. He usually fought her so hard about setting the table.

“Have a good day, sweetie?” His mom asked. Richie looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, I had a great day,” Richie said. His mom narrowed her eyes at him.

“What did you do?” His mom asked, sounding annoyed.

“Nothing!” Richie squeaked. “Honest! I just hung out with Eddie at the arcade and we got some ice cream. I swear.” His mom looked at him. “Jeeze, am I not allowed to have a good day?”

“You are,” his mom said after a minute. “If you did something wrong, you know it’ll come out eventually.” Richie huffed.

“Thanks for the trust, mom,” he grumbled. When he was done setting the table he went up to his room and stretched out on his bed. He couldn’t believe what a good day he’d had. He rolled onto his back and sighed as he smiled up at the ceiling, arms behind his head as he lay there thinking about Eddie.


End file.
